User blog:Superlazerninja12/My Head Canon
I saw JJ had made a blog post about headcanons so I decided to post my headcanon.I'm gonna split this up into parts.I will put the Acachalla part first. Acachalla Family Headcanon Grandfather Acachalla is the father of Grandpa Susan Acachalla, Mary Fart (nee Acachalla), Gregory.Gregory, Owen Acachalla., Great Uncle Wilbur, and Cheryl Casket (nee Acachalla), and is the brother of Grand Grand Acachalla Man.Grandpa Susan is married to Gramama and had Papa Acachalla, Jeremy Acachalla, and Papa Nadachalla with her.They also adopted Mary and her husband Bobbio's son Maxwell who took their last name, which is why Maxwell calls Papa Acachalla his cousin and his brother sometimes.Gregory.Gregory is the father of Officer Maloney and Gregory.Gregory the 2nd.Maloney has a brother from his adoptive parents named Shinogami, who is the adopted father of Dippergami and who has nephew who may be Maloney's son.Uncle Wilbur is the father of Bobby Acachalla And Kermit the claw/shaw, which is why Kermit says Bobbio Fart is his uncle.Cheryl married Tommy Casket and had Leah and her older brother Gregory, who later became Johhny Ghost/Jimmy Casket, and killed Jeremy Acachalla (we know this because he mentioned killing his cousin Jeremy), meaning the Jeremy locked in Papa Acachalla's basment is his ghost.Papa Achachalla later married Sally Betty Jessica and they adopted Sally, who was the daughter of Medusa and Zachary.Sally's unle Charlie is Actually the brother of Sally Betty Jessica.SBJ also has an unnamed sister who is the mother of Goober.Papa later divorced SBJ and married Gertrude and they adopted BIlly, Sue (both of whom are children of someone in the Smigglebug family), and Spencer.Billy has a sister from his real father named Yakface.Now let's look at the whole thing of Papa being the 15th Doctor.I personally accept this in my headcanon.I also accept that Fred Spooker is a regeneration of the Doctor.So what that means is that Spooker and Papa are the same person.Spooker's father is Chakalata Soup, meaning Chakalata is a regeneration of Grandpa Susan.Chakalata's father is Darth Calculas, meaning two things, Calculas is a regeneration of Grandfather Acachalla, meaning he was never petrified and that Slenderman is Chakalata/Grandpa Susan's brother.Spooker/Papa also has an unnamed sister who was nicknamed Barnacle.Apupu is the grandaughter of Chakalata, meaning she is the daughter of either Sppooker/Papa or Barnacle.Now let's get to Gertrude.Getrude is a Gingerian from an alternate universe where Gingeria was sucked into a black hole created by a machine.Her name was originally Margaret Johnson (nee Thatchery) and her first husband Mr.Johnson was the one who created the black hole machine on accident.He then sent her the normal gmod dimension's Earth where she changed her name to Gertrude and later married Papa Acachalla, like I said earlier.Most of her family escaped eecept for her sister Annie and her husband, but most were later killled by a Snow Storm during a family reunion.The survivors were herself, her cousin Samantha, and her parents, Jack Gertion and Elsa.Maddie Friend lied about being Gertrude's sister to get close to Billy and her real last name is Tyler like in TheLoneClone story The Cabin in the Woods. PIE Head Canon Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/Gregory Gregory's mother Cheryl named him after her brother Gregory.Gregory.Johnny/Jimmy/Gregory's father was Tommy Casket but after supposedly being killed in the 80's he lost his memory and became John Core, a paranormal investigator and was later killed by Kermit.When Johnny revealed Tommy was his father he thought he was dead but later found out he was alive but then found out he had died for real later.Gregory got his multiple personalities after being traumitized by Cardboard Friend, who was actually a defective clone of Johnny Toast from the future dressed as a box.Jimmy kiled Jeremy Acachalla and they are cousins. Johnny Toast Johnny's father Johnathan was not actually the son of the queen, he was adopted.When Johnathan died while working for Calculas an error of some kind occured, causing Johnny and his siblings Gavin, Light, and Jenny to be sent to an American orphanage instead of being sent to live with the Queen.Johnny, Jenny and Gavin were adopted by the same family, who had heavy Texan accents.Jenny picked up the accent and became a cop when she was older while Johnny and Gavin still had their accents.Their new parents treated Johnny like the favorite twin which is why Gavin hates Johnny and became a criminal.Meanwhile the fourth Toast sibling, Light, was forgotten and left at the foster home.He was never adopted and took the last name Zeron when he left at eighteen years old.Light later went crazy after being turned into vampire and started thinking he was an alien. Spooker See the Acachalla Family part of this post. Colon Basically the same as the main canon Katrina She was killed by The House keeper.She liked Toast but Ghost also liked her.Her last name is Evans like in TheLoneClone's story The Cabin in the Woods. Category:Blog posts